


美人计－2

by Glory_weakness



Category: Kame, Kazuya Kamenashi, PK - Fandom, tomohisa yamashita - Fandom, yamaP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness





	美人计－2

Chap 2

 

小小的隔间内，山下一手撑在龟梨耳侧的隔板上，一手搂着龟梨的腿圈在腰后，完全将龟梨锁在自己的身体覆盖范围之下，像皮毛光滑柔亮的黑豹一样持续而深重地耸动着腰。

气氛莫名的胶着粘腻，山下的喘息呼呼地扑在龟梨涨红的脸颊上。

龟梨抽着气被山下顶动地随着他的节奏有规律的小声哽咽，完全没有弹性的西服裤子滑到了唯一支撑身体的那条腿的脚踝，被山下捏在手掌的那条腿连袜子都不知道哪里去了。皮肤因为出汗的原因粘腻地几乎抓不住，所以山下的手用力到龟梨腿上斑驳着青紫的痕迹。

龟梨昏沉沉地微微垂着头，将脸埋在山下脖颈的阴影处，只是靠着山下的力气才维持单腿支撑身体的姿势。衬衫被拉扯地不成样子，山下自己的西装也是皱皱巴巴，裤子都来不及完全脱掉，只简单拉开了拉链，

——两个人都一塌糊涂。

龟梨现在只有一个念头——多谢部长今天慷慨解囊订了豪华的店，隔板也非常可靠地没有发出哐啷哐啷的可疑声响。  
否则以山下每一下的力道，放在普通的酒馆隔间，光是声响就足以昭告天下事情的整个过程。

”呐，所以，山下智久你到底是吃了什么？”龟梨伸手推打了山下的肩，奈何毫无力道可言，  
“ 顶着这么一张清秀可人的脸，体力却这么变态不会感到心痛吗？！” ——那个脸颊微微透粉，羞涩娇俏的桃子P到底去哪里了？！究竟从什么时候开始就变成这种腰间像装了永动机的魔鬼？！你不累我都要累死了好么！——龟梨一口老血梗在胸口——把那个腼腆羞涩的桃子P 还回来啊喂！

“ 龟梨君才是骗子，嗯！” 山下闷声狠顶了一下，龟梨肉眼可见的红了眼眶跟着呜咽了一声，他才满意地稍稍退出些 “ 明明小时候丑得亮君都直喊心痛，为什么后来就越来越招人喜欢了呢？女孩子是，男孩子也是，都围在和也身边。” ——明明喊着我才是type，却被女孩子缠着问东问西也看不出她们的企图，男孩子也是！勾肩搭背的，像什么样子！

山下忿忿地嘟囔 “ 今天也是，美奈子那个女人都要把胸贴到你的手臂上了！” 用额头撞了下龟梨的，放下他圈在自己后腰的腿，让对方稍稍喘息。“把小智久骗到手就转头投入女人的怀抱了呢！龟梨君真是浪子！ね〜！” 嘟着嘴像是抱怨小男朋友不忠的高中女生。

龟梨刚顺过一口气就差点又被噎死 “ 喂...到底从小到大女生缘好到不真实的是谁，长着天使一样的脸却骗人去love hotel的又是谁啊？！”   
怎么想，被骗失身又丢心的都是我龟梨和也吧？  
——龟梨用额头回撞了山下 “ はい、回礼，请说毎度あり（多谢惠顾）”

“啊.....牙白，头好晕，需要和也君坚实的肩膀。” 山下极其矫揉造作地往龟梨颈窝蹭，手也不老实地从敞开的衬衫探了进去。  
由于读书时一直是校篮球队前锋的原因，山下的指尖——怎么说呢，是像slime那种凉凉的带些吸附力的感觉，所以能稳稳地把球控在手掌间的那种。只是此时用来完美控球的手掌完全张开贴附着胸部挤压揉捏，间或用指尖捏着龟梨小小的乳尖，这种程度简直让人羞耻到爆炸级别！

“你能不能表这么变态？” 龟梨面子上挂不住，感觉自己的脸像烧开的茶壶，耳朵和鼻子都在噗噗地向外冒蒸汽。  
山下智久这个人，果然从小到大都有一颗不畏流言、堂堂正正的变态欧吉桑心。

“和也的乳尖不论做多少次还是小小的一粒，真可爱又让人担忧呢～” 认真地仿佛在做什么项目评估一样的山下，用指尖拨弄着红肿的小小尖端。“ 果然还是需要勤劳的山下君再接再厉！”说着低头含了上去，小小的一颗像什么橡皮糖一样，软软甜甜的，无论嗑在牙齿间还是抿在双唇间，触感都分外地让人着迷。

“.........” 胸都被你捏青了！ああ〜悪いな！（啊，真是抱歉！）我自己完全不介意这种大小，要大胸的话你自己就已经是D了！

山下本人似乎完全没有察觉到啧啧的唾液声在安静的环境中有多么淫猥，龟梨已经快要晕厥了。两只小短爪摁着山下的双肩拼命想推开，然而羞耻到浑身都发软根本使不上什么力气，所以看起来反而是欲拒还迎的姿态了。

“和也，骗你去情人旅馆的是山下智久” 山下突然抬头看着狼狈的龟梨，认真起来，  
“可是，当这个自以为是的骗子和他心心念念的女孩子去的时候，满脑子都是和也忍着痛却温柔注视着我的的神情，怎么都做不下去了。” 山下单手搂着龟梨的腰，脸埋在龟梨的耳后闷闷地说，  
“...明明大胸是山下智久的终生信仰。”

龟梨觉得自己的心被山下无缝切换的语气搞得简直像坐过山车一样，他都分不清此时此刻是那个撒娇任性的年少山下，还是已经长大的立派山下桑——久违地ドキドキ起来，就像当年他拿着第二颗制服纽扣在天台等待山下的时候，也像极了山下半夜翻墙跑到礼堂拿着喇叭大喊 “ 付き合ってください！（请和我交往）” 的时候。

“被嘲笑「那方面不行」 了 ，  
「空长着一副招惹桃花的外表，却对着那么漂亮的女人都站不起来」什么的 .....” 山下埋在龟梨颈窝，  
“「你们知道个p，山下智久有多强只有龟梨和也才是最有发言权的人！」却完全不能这么说...”   
山下张口啊呜咬了龟梨的颈子“ 呐！我说，你笑了吧？！嗯？！” 

龟梨被咬得一抖，心想：说你不行的人又不是老子，每次都被你折腾地像拆散重装，还要想方设法遮身上的印子，我才是需要困扰的一方吧！——抬手一巴掌呼在山下后脑勺，他才松了力道吮吮皮肉，仍叼着不松口嘟囔道：“ 跟腱发炎拄着拐杖就和篮球队的同伴打起来了，因为一进休息室就听到 「但人家山下君可是天天粘着隔壁班的龟梨和也呢，癞皮狗一样」，「八成龟梨那小子高冷什么的也只是表面吧？床上不知道是怎么样的风景才引得山下君寸步不离，甚至对美女都提不起兴趣，哈哈哈哈！」 ” 

“我又不在乎这种事情。” 龟梨伸手呼噜呼噜刚才被自己拍过的后脑勺，心想老子的手是扔出135km／h球速的手啊。

“完全不明白为什么明明对着心心念念的女孩子，到了宾馆却怎么都下不去手，连接吻都做不到。”  
“ 但是这种情况对着龟梨和也却又完全不存在，反而每分每秒都在拼命忍耐想要做坏事的心情，”  
“ 明明是从小长大最要好的伙伴，却控制不住地想要见他，想要吻他，想要抱他，稍微忍耐都觉得难以忍受。”   
“山下智久是个骗子，也是个笨蛋，一下子完全不明白自己的心意了。”  
“所以，从卒业式逃跑了..” 

“你从来都没有和我说起过这件事，即使我们大学交往直到分手也没有提到过。” 龟梨伸手环抱着山下汗湿的背脊，轻轻地顺抚。

“ 啊，那是因为小时候的山下智久绝对不想在龟梨和也面前做一个胆小鬼，只有龟梨和也，不可以！” 山下的身体都在微微的发抖。

“喂，我可是在天台吹着冷风独自等了你一个晚上，这种什么都不说就逃跑的行为，还有比这更胆小鬼的吗？！呐！” 龟梨和也啪啪啪地用力拍着山下的背，翻着白眼抗议。那天晚上的冷风仿佛还在耳边，但怎么都比不过握在手心被汗液浸透的冰凉纽扣，但他爱惨了这一刻在他怀里第一次表达自己怯弱的这个人——山下智久是个胆小鬼这种事情他本来就知道，只是山下从来都不肯表露——我也是想要智久放心地依靠我啊，不管你是什么样的你都好。

“ 没有亲眼见到就不算！” 山下智久在龟梨腰上拧了一把，趁机揩了揩油——啊，手感真好，“ 龟梨君真是小气鬼。” 龟梨环抱着山下拧腰躲他不入流的攻击，腰是龟梨的软肋，从小一捏就半边身体都发软。

“ 想要和也依靠我，所以即使软弱也不想被和也看到，况且“ 山下语气突然理直气壮 ” 谁会希望自己鼻青脸肿还瘸着腿出现在喜欢的人面前！”

“ 所以你那个时候就确定自己...喜欢我....了吗？” 龟梨眼神突然闪烁，他开始庆幸山下此刻埋在他怀里，看不到他迅速升温的脸。明明什么都做过了，也是曾经交往5、6年的情人，现在也都不再是高中生而是30出头的成年人了，为什么还是感觉羞涩又暗自窃喜。

“ 和也，你的心跳得很快哟！我都感觉到了。” 山下说着想稍稍拉开距离看龟梨的眼睛，被龟梨做贼心虚地一把按回怀抱里 “ 就这样还骗我说和女人订婚那么绝情地甩掉我，骗子和也！”

“うるせな！（烦死了你！）”

“ fufufu，大骗子和也，骗子大和也，和大骗子也” 山下从小就喜欢玩这样意义不明的绕口令游戏。“ 是真的哦，想到和也就会心痛，没办法忍受之后的人生不能见到你。所以我研究了一个暑假怎么在大学向和也表白，避免和也被图谋不轨的人抢走。”

“で？你一个暑假不见人，突然消失了一样，结果就是在一个半夜把我拉到常年无人的大礼堂拿着喇叭喊一句简单的和我交往吧？！” 龟梨挑眉，觉得可能山下智久这种上明治大学的高材生脑回路确实不是他这种中等偏差值的人可以领悟的。

“什么嘛！我用的是敬语，敬语哦！！还有什么比来自倔强的智久君的诚恳请求更令人感动吗！？” 山下在龟梨怀里不安分，光裸汗湿的胸膛蹭蹭小乳尖，虽然出汗又暂停运动，但是和也的怀里果然非常温暖惬意。

龟梨君则一脸冷漠——老子信你有鬼，半夜被拖出来在阴森森的老礼堂拿着大喇叭喊，怎么想都完全是惊吓而非感动吧？龟梨深切的怀疑自己当年想也没想地说 “はい” 完全是受到惊吓后的本能自保反应，那么强硬的敬语怎么听都是威胁而不是请求。

“而且那个礼堂虽然久远，但据前辈说受过祝福的哦，会被祝福永远在一起的。只不过年代久远知道的学生并不多了而已。” 

.... .....

“喂，你蹭到我的.....小弟弟了” 空气突然安静，山下君沉醉的回忆被突然打断，  
“我还硬着呢，拜托你能不要扭来扭去吗？” 龟梨咬着唇艰难地说，哪个正常男人都没办法在这种心上人就在怀中的情况下还坐怀不乱吧？更何况对方还作出了这么可爱率直的剖白。简直犯规。  
“所以你让我快乐一整晚的方式是我们硬着纯聊天吗？” 可疑的红晕从脸颊蔓延到脖子，龟梨强作镇定地转移话题。

“..... ....” 山下觉得老子一腔真情告白你居然都不给正面回应，而且还在质疑超强续航小马达山下智久的床上能力？

許さない! (不可饶恕！）——曾被质疑某方面能力的山下君某种角度来说简直被爆踩逆鳞——做到你哭出来！龟壳都爬不出来的那种！

山下气势凶凶的退出龟梨的身体，握住小龟梨，皮笑肉不笑 “ 呐，好久不见，元気だ？”

龟梨陡然僵硬——哇，眼神好可怕，你要对我那里做什么？诶？不是吧，打招呼，就算你说了hi，它是会向你回礼还是要怎样？！这个人真的大丈夫？话说从刚才开始就一会儿像小时候那样甜腻的语气，转眼又是30代精英山下的语气，你这么多年到底是去堀越进修演技，还是去什么奇怪的事务所接受艺能培训啊？！

“ けっ、結構です。（不必了，请放开我）” 龟梨手忙脚乱地想要把身上的山下推开，被衬衫缠着的小爪子显得分外无助。——我有说什么很过分的话吗？明明你也硬着，就在对方身体里却什么都不做，反而一本正经地说这种几乎是表白的话，想要和你马上在一起的想法忍不住不是我的错！

“ 诶？！” 龟梨的那里像被胁迫一样被牢牢握在山下的手中，后者却只是温柔地轻吻了龟梨的顶端，仿佛觉得可爱一样，又轻轻舔了一下。  
——牙白！！——龟梨脑子里警铃大作——像人偶一样漂亮的山下，性冷淡一样的成年山下，认真的眼神做这种事情，简直太糟糕了！！！牙白牙白牙白牙白！！

山下其实是第一次为别人做这种事情，虽然是顶着天使脸的隐藏肉食系，但是年轻人特有的自尊和矜持还是有的，所以在过去虽然山下热衷于龟梨的身体，两个人却从没有为对方做过这种事情，也没有要求对方为自己做这种事。——毕竟龟梨和也什么都不做，山下智久就能很happy地激动一整晚，完全没什么好担心的。「emmmm，这么想来，感觉自己真是个好容易满足的人。」山下海带泪。

转念，山下觉得——哇，现在的自己果然是很有成年人的ero做派呢！！再做点什么让对方感动到怎样都不舍得离开我吧？毕竟龟梨君虽然看起来锋利，其实意外地非常温柔耐心——这样想着就突然感觉有什么微凉的液体飞溅在下颌和领口，甚至有些在额头上。

“.... ....”

“.... ....”

龟梨的腰还在山下的手掌中微微颤抖，突入其来的射精让他整个人都短暂的空白。

“ごめん！”　  
“本当にごめんなさい！！” 龟梨都要哭出来了，脸涨得通红，山下只是仰头看着靠在隔板上拼命弯腰拽着袖口小心擦拭他脸上痕迹的龟梨，圆圆的大眼睛里有星河。

要不是腿被裤子缠着，龟梨就立刻土下座了——国中前还没有发育的山下长着一张雌雄莫辨的精致的脸，顶着妹妹头笑得乖巧又羞涩，未变声的小鼻音也是软萌到不行，男孩子们根本就是无谓生死的前仆后继。这样的山下，其实内里完全是怪力糙汉魂。但无论山下好言相劝还是挥拳相向，被当成女孩子的交往请求丝毫没有减少的意思，山下幼小的钢铁直男心过早地受到来自世界的毁灭性暴击，一度到了令山下厌恶男生肢体接触的地步。——这样的山P，却被自己..... 龟梨觉得如果有刀他可能会选择切腹谢罪以示他绝非故意的心，这绝对是天地可鉴的意外。

“ 龟梨君，年轻人早泄不需要丧气，及早治疗比较好哦。” 山下眉眼弯弯，抿着唇，明艳不可方物。

“... ....” 果然有刀也要先捅死他，然后再切腹谢罪也不迟！

“ 呐，和也，很舒服吗？”  
龟梨点点头——都怪你，突然接二连三地搞这种犯规的操作，能忍得住龟梨和也就不是个真汉子！

“ 那表道歉，请说「ごちそうさま（多谢款待）」” 

“ ごちそう...さま”

“ My pleasure（乐意为您效劳）”

 

tbc.


End file.
